Dingodile (MoleFreak23)
Dingodile is an exclusive character from the Crash Bandicoot series that belongs on the Minor Villains DLC pack PSABR. His in-game rival is Grizz. Biography MUTANT TERRORIST! A genetically-enhanced combination of a dingo and a crocodile that was created by Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dingodile is a powerful member of Dr. Neo Cortex's team, armed with his trusty flamethrower, Dingodile will not hesitate to burn anyone he sees as a foe, especially the Bandicoot. Despite being on Cortex's team, he has no trouble betraying him from time to time. LEGACY OF DINGODILE *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bash *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure *Crash Nitro Kart *Crash of the Titans DS *Crash Nitro Kart 3D Arcade Opening While in Cortex's hideout, he heard of some mysterious tournament being formed with various strong "mates" and he decided to betray Cortex once again to go there and prove he's powerful. Rival Name: Grizz Reason: Dingodile was strolling through the arena and encounters Grizz practicing his skating, Dingodile tries to contain his laugher but Grizz notices and asks him if he's a skater too, Dingodile responds by saying that skating is for girls. Grizz roars at Dingodile and the battle starts Connection: Both villains work for the main antagonist, being Dr. Cortex and Cyrille Le Paradox respectively. Both were faced in the Ice Ages and Grizz's battle is eerily similar to Dingodile's one from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Ending Dingodile returns to Cortex's hideout and apologizes for betraying him again, being ordered to clean the hideout, he noticed a big power over him and could finish this in 20 minutes according to him. Gameplay Dingodile relies more on range attacks and explosions for moves. He is the third heaviest character in PSABR. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Smacking' - - Dingodile will smack with his flamethrower. *'Kick Dog'- or - Dingodile will kick with his right foot. *'Headbutt' - - Dingodile will headbutt upwards. *'Tail Whip '- - Dingodile will slam his tail down. *'Smacking '- (midair) - Dingodile will smack while on the air. *'Bite Croc '- or (midair) - Dingodile will bite with his fangs while in the air. *'Headbutt '- (midair) - Dingodile will headbutt while in the air. *'Slam Down'- (midair) - Dingodile will slam down with his belly. (Triangle Moves) *'Hammer'- - Dingodile takes out a fiery hammer and smashes it forward, releasing a wave of fire. *'Dingo Ram'- or - Dingodile starts running forward in a charge position. This attack does good damage. *'Explo Croc' - - Dingodile's gas tank's lid opens to reveal an explosion from it sent upwards. *'Spinning Canine' - - Dingodile will start spinning around imbued in fire. This attack can be hold down and can be directed too but only for 4 seconds. *'Dizzying Spin' - (midair) Dingodile starts spinning with feet outspread. This attack does minor damage but is continuous. *'Dingo Ram' - or (midair) Same as on ground. *'Explo Croc' - (midair) Same as ground move but sends Dingodile down. *'Spinning Canine '- (midair) - Dingodile quickly spins around imbued in fire with his head down and tail up. (Circle Moves) *'Flame'- - Dingodile starts shooting flames from his flamethrower. He can hold this for some time but the gas tank overloads and explodes, losing precious AP. *'Stream of Fire' - or - Dingodile shoots a stream of fire from his flamethrower. *'Lava Blob' - - Dingodile shoots a blob of lava upwards. If the blob touches the ground, it turns into a lava geyser that disappears in 2 seconds. He can shoot lots of them. *'Flame Jetpack' - - Dingodile will hover with his gas-tank pak by shooting fire at the ground, he can hold this for some time until it runs out. *'Flame' - (air) Same as ground move. *'Fire Stream' - or (air) Same as ground move although it sends Dingodile to the opposite direction it was used. *'Flame Circle' - (air) Dingodile will produce a ring of fire from the flamethrower. *'Flame Jetpack' - (air) Same as ground move but it goes higher. (Throws) *'Get Out' - or - Dingodile shoots his opponent forward with a blast from the flamethrower. *'Flame Rain' - - Dingodile throws his opponent upwards and volleys him or her with a fountain of fire until he throws him or her off. *'Hate' - - Dingodile throws his opponent down and starts stomping him then he kicks him off. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - Dingodile picks an item up *Block - - Dingodile will use his gas tank as defense *Evade - + or - Dingodile will sidestep quickly. (Super Moves) *'Toasty Doom' - (Level 1): Dingodile fires an bomb from his flamethrower that kills anyone in front of it. * Gas Malfunction '- (Level 2): Dingodile's gas tank suddenly explodes. An Area of Effect super that can only be avoided by being far away from him. *'Potion Troubles - (Level 3): Dingodile starts to drink a green potion from Nitrus Brio and starts twitching, he soon grows into immense sizes and turns green with ripped pants. In this he sets fire to the stage . Once it's done, Dingodile reverts back to normal size. Taunts *'Piece of Pie': Dingodile leans and growls then he jumps back up *'I'm not Crazy!': Dingodile starts twitching and says nonsense things similar to Crash Nitro Kart's Dingodile *'Penta Rivalry': Dingodile takes out a poster of Penta Penguin and burns it Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *When Selected: **I won't disappoint **Time to burn! **G'day mate! *Prematch: **Bring out the butter, we're gonna make toast! **Rough Landing there **Hehehehahahaha! *Item Pick-up: **Will this work? **Flamethrower's better. **Who left this here? **Good thing I found this. **People always littering! **I thought it was food! *Level 1: **Tag! You're dead! *Level 2: **Uh-oh! *Level 3: **Let's try this! *Successful KO: **Burned out! **Yeah that's what you get! **I am better! **Sorry mate! **Was that smoke? **Take that Cortex! *Respawn: **I don't like this. **I'm gonna squeal. **Maybe he was right. **Unacceptable **These mates are strong **Don't fail me flamethrower! **Ding's back! **How is this not working?! **I can't look! Introduction, Ending and Level 3 Animations Introduction *'Ice Ages': Dingodile turns around and says "Bring out the butter, we're gonna make toast!" and readies his flamethrower. A reference to Warped. *'Falling with Style': Dingodile falls from the ceiling and ends on his belly, he then gets up and says "Rough landing there." *'Dog Reptile': Dingodile walks to the stage on all fours and looks at the camera then laughs, he then gets up. *'Jealously': Penta Penguin is walking around and Dingodile jumps from behind and carries him on his back with his gas-tank-pak. Winning Screen *'Old Times': Dingodile performs his trademark dance *'Nitro Reptile': Dingodile thrusts his body forward *'Accomplishment': Dingodile raises his flamethrower up *'Belly Flop': Dingodile jumps on his belly Losing Screen *Dingodile is seen on the floor burnt with his gas tank destroyed which means it detonated *Dingodile is sitting down looking at the floor *Dingodile burns the camera *Dingodile hides his eyes Results Screen *Win: Dingodile is grinning with his flamethrower up *Lose: Dingodile has his face burnt while laying down on his belly. Victory Theme *Generic *A remix of Dingodile's boss battle from Warped *Remix of win from Crash Nitro Kart Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Dingodile's gas-tank-pak is not present and he's tied upside down and is closing his eyes while looking around *Toro's Level 3: Dingodile is dancing around weirdly. *Big Daddy's Level 3: Dingodile is wearing a helmet and his flamethrower is traded for a water gun along with a water tank on his back. *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Same as Big Daddy's *Sackboy's Level 3: Dingodile's icon is in a bubble. Costumes Canine Reptile Dingodile's appearance from Twinsanity *Red pants with dark red fur *Blue pants with dark blue fur *Yellow pants with dark yellow fur Trance Croc Dingodile's appearance from Crash Nitro Kart *Yellow helmet with blue pants *Red helmet with purple pants *Brown helmet with green pants 'SCUBA-DILE' Dingodile's appearance from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure *Purple swim trousers with green patterns *Red swim trousers with yellow patterns *Light purple swim trousers with light blue patterns Minions *Ripper Roo (Reach Level 8) *Tiny Tiger (Comes with DLC) *N. Gin (Comes with DLC) *Dr. Cortex (Comes with DLC) Gallery Nitro_Kart_Dingodile.jpg|Trance Croc Dingodile_Sprite.jpg|Adventurous Canine Trivia *Dingodile is the third-heaviest character in PSABR *Dingodile's home stage is Rusty's Kitchen where it mixes with God of War. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Villains DLC Pack Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:First-Party Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters